


this sure is a crossover

by BubblyDemon



Category: South Park, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, I might not even finish, M/M, Multi, Other, came from a joke that Kenny looked like Bakoug and Aoyama, its not meant to be serious but its written seriously, ran with it, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyDemon/pseuds/BubblyDemon
Summary: don't look at me
Relationships: Aoyama Yuuga/Bakugou Katsuki, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	this sure is a crossover

**Author's Note:**

> : 0

If you had asked Kenny how his day was going he would have told you ‘Fucking fan-fucking-tastic!!’. Woke up hungrier than a bitch because he gave his meal to his sister last night and his brother was a dick and ate any form of leftovers they could have possibly had. Their dad wasn’t home and their mom had gone to sleep drunk once again. Leaving him to tuck his siblings in and go to bed hungry. Big fucker shocker, the poor kid gets no food. Any luck of getting to school early to nab some breakfast from the cafatiera was taken away when he saw that dumb fatass Cartman snagging the last two milks from the fridge and taking too long in line. The poor blondes stomach was practically crying out for any form of meal.

He left the fucking line seeing that nothing was going to make it move faster. Kenny opted to go to class early to use one of the computers so he could get some homework done. That also did not go as he planned! Token and Clyde were on the only computer in the class using it to play roblox. Kenny could feel his heartbeat increase in frustration. Seeing everything and everyone just get in his way. It was at that point he said ‘fuck it’ and just walked out the doors of the school. He was going to steal some food from a gas station nearby and go back home. He was eleven this year and in fifth grade, but when you are in a small town like South Park nothing changes. 

Everything stays the same, from the drunk drivers in the mornings. The homophobic/racist shit heads calling you slurs. The drama between Tweek and Craig was never fucking ending. Kyle always nagging. Kenny has had enough! He was so worked up that he didn’t even notice the oncoming truck that was speeding up to the cross way he was walking on. The moment he noticed it was due to the loud honk of the trunk breaking through his shitty stolen air pods he nagged from the trash can. 

“Fucking great” Kenny closed his eyes as intense pain ran over his body. This bull shit again. It wasn’t everyday like it used to be, but every few days the kid had to die. At this point he welcomed it. Seeing that this was the few times he got to enjoy peace. Not being hungry, not being mad, not worrying over his siblings. He let the wave of bliss run through him as his body went numb. His guts and blood sprayed on the hood of the truck and tracked on the road. 

Well was this a wonderful start to a Monday, it was always mother fucking mondays! Kenny sighed as he hovered over his body that was being attacked by rats and as adults ran to the corpse. This...sucked ass, and in two days he will be back, because of course he would be back. And everyone will act like nothing ever happened. 

\------------------------------------------------------------~~~~------------------------------------------------------------

“Bakugou please remove your feet from my de-”

“HUH?!” 

The class was filled with many students running about and talking to one another. Mina was sitting in her normal seat as Bakugou sat his ass on the desk that belonged to Orijo, his feet resting on Aoyamas desk. That said blonde seemed rather disgusted as his makeup pouch was knocked off the desk onto the floor by the rowdy man kicking it. 

“Monsiure! I said-”

“HUH?!” 

The shit eating smirk stayed on Bakugous face as he watched Aoyama get riled up. It was pretty easy to get them in a pissed off mood and he ate that up. 

“Dude like...stop knocking their stuff off the desk.” Denki said with his head in his hands. “Like I can’t deal with them yelling and you being a d-”

“HUH?! Sorry I turned my hearing aid off because I don’t feel like listening to you extras today.” 

The three students around him all gave a tired look to one another. Aoyama just raised both hands up and moved to grab their makeup from the floor. Bakugou laughed at the sight, and Denki just continued to groan. 

An average day for the class that was till there was a sound of something ripping over the class. All eyes shot up to the ceiling where there seems to be a strange form of clouds forming over what seemed like Aoyamas seat. The said blonde tried taking a small step back only for the cloud to roar with thunder. Opening like a flower with sunlight leaking out of it, there was a sound of a choir singing before a strange lump fell out of the cloud and onto Aoyama. Making him fall to the floor, the cloud seemed to quickly shrink back up with the sound of a fart. Leaving the class in a state of shock and confusion, it was a split second before everyone quickly got up and rushed over to where Aoyama was. Only to be greeted with the sight of the blonde holding what seemed like a young yellow blonde boy who was sound asleep.

“help…”The purple eyed male tried to get the boy off of him only for the young child to cling onto his shirt more.


End file.
